Within Temptation - Angels
by Verona-mira
Summary: Bloom liegt nach dem endgültigen Sieg über Valtor auf ihrem bett in alfea und denkt über den Magier nach. Ein kurzes, spontanes Songfic über Bloom und Valtor.


Bloom lag auf ihrem Bett in Alfea und lauschte dem Lied, das aus den Kopfhörern ihres MP3-Players klang. Valtor war geschlagen. Endgültig. Nicht weggeschlossen, sonder wirklich fort. Warum war sie nicht bei den anderen und feierte? Weil ihr nicht danach war. Sie spürte nichts. Keine Freude, keine Erleichterung, einfach gar nichts.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warning so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart. _

Sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, wo er die Ruinen aus dem Meer von Andros gehoben hatte, als sie wegen den Trix hineingestürzt war. Im ersten Moment hatte sie einfach nur einen erwachsenen, mächtigen Zauberer gesehen. Einer, der sie gerettet hatte. Einer, den sie auch im Palast von Stellas Vater gesehen hatte. Sie hatte in dem kurzen Moment nicht gesehen, dass er immer da war, wo schadhafte Magie am Werk gewesen war. Sie hatte nur wieder atmen können, war erwacht und hatte als erstes sein Gesicht gesehen. Und er war hübsch gewesen. Mit ausgeprägten Gesichtszügen und seinem ganz eigenem erwachsenem Scharm, der merkwürdig zeitlos erschien. Dann wusste sie, wer er war, dann hatten sie gegen ihn gekämpft. Ohne Zögern hatten sie kämpfen sollen und doch…

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie. _

Durch diesen ersten Moment hatte er sie innerlich verwirrt. Geschickte Täuschungen waren seine Spezialität, so wie er erst sie getäuscht hatte, hatte er mit den Trix gespielt. Bei ihr war es einfach nur ein kürzerer Zeitraum gewesen, aber er hatte es immer und immer wieder getan. Indem er Stellas Vater getäuscht hatte. Und viele andere Male. Täuschungen und Lügen. Und doch…

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
__What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Am Anfang hatte sie nicht gewusst, warum sie ihm so ein Dorn im Auge war. Am Ende hatte sie es erfahren. Nur sie hatte ihn endgültig auslöschen können, dass nichts von ihm übrig war. Aber woher sollten sie das wissen? Woher sollten sie wissen, dass er wirklich weg war? Er war absolute einzigartig und es gab nichts Vergleichbares. Am Anfang hatte sie sein wahres Gesicht nicht sehen können. Am Anfang hatte sie nicht sehen und wissen können, was er vor hatte. Am Ende war er wie Luzifer. Eine schöne Hülle als Tarnung, ein dämonisches wahres Aussehen und eine dunkle Seele, die täuschte und trickste, wie es ihr gefiel. Und doch…

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart. _

Am Ende hatte ihr Drachenfeuer, ihre Verbindung zu ihm, sein Ende eingeläutet. Ohne Reue hätte sie ihn auslöschen sollen. Ohne Reue hatte sie seine Flamme zum Erlöschen bringen sollen. Dann hatte er gelächelt. In seinem Geist war er selbst erschienen und hatte sie angelächelt. Sie hätte ihn von den Hexen befreit. Er könnte ihr helfen, ihre Eltern zu finden. Lügen. Oder? Sie hatte die Starke gespielt, die Worte nicht durchgelassen und gehandelt. Erst im Nachhinein, verstand sie, was er gesagt hatte. ‚Du hast mich befreit.' daraus wurde in ihrem Kopf: 'Ich war noch nie Frei.'__

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end. _

Im Nachhinein wusste sie nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Er war der Böse gewesen, oder? Sie bemerkte den Fehler in ihrem Denken. Schwarz und Weiß. Tag und Nacht. Keine Dämmerung. Kein Morgengrauen. Kein Grau. Es war gut, dass er weg war. Gut…oder? Er war der Böse, er hatte sehr viel Zerstörung gebracht. Und doch…

_This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different part in life. _

‚Du hast mich befreit.' ‚Ich war noch nie frei.' ‚Ich kann dir helfen, deine Eltern zu finden.' ‚Lass mich die Welt ohne den Wahnsinn der Hexen in meinem Kopf sehen.' Er hatte gelächelt, als er diese Sachen sagte. Frei von dem Wahnsinn, in dem er sich verkrochen hatte, als die Hexen ihn kurz nach seiner Erschaffung zeichneten und er ihnen nicht entkommen konnte. Frei von Stimmen, die ihm ‚Zerstöre' ins Ohr flüsterten. ‚Ich kann dir helfen, deine Eltern zu finden.' ‚Ich habe niemanden getötet. Töte mich nicht.' es gab für ihn nur das Retten, indem er nicht tötete, sondern seinen Opfern eine spätere Chance zum Leben gab. Und doch…

_The smile when you tore me apart. _

Er hatte gelächelt, als sie seine Flamme zerstört hatte. Wie tief musste sein Wahnsinn gewesen sein, dass er diesen Tod belächeln konnte? Es zerriss sie im Nachhinein. Und doch.. Sie lächelte. Und hob einen kleinen, tropfenförmigen, dunkelroten Kristall über ihr Gesicht, der an einer dünnen Silberkette hing. Er funkelte auf, ohne das Licht ihn traf. Etwas von ihm war noch da. Sie spürte ein leichtes Stupsen an ihrem Geist. Neugierde und Dankbarkeit. Sie lächelte. Nur sie konnte sagen, ob er am Leben war oder tot. Nur sie konnte es bestätigen. Und sie hatte es getan. Aber letzten Endes hatte er sich ihr Herz genommen. Durch Lügen, durch Täuschung, aber auch durch ein kleines bisschen Mitleid und sein Lächeln. Sie legte den kleinen Tropfen über ihr Herz auf ihren Brustkorb und spürte die leichte Wärme herausströmen. Er bekam seine Umgebung mit. Er konnte auf seine Art ‚sehen'. Sie würde ihn die Welt ohne Wahnsinn sehen lassen.

Ein kurzes, spontanes Songfic über einen Zeitpunkt kurz nach Valtors endgültiger Niederlage. Das Lied ist von ‚Within Temptation' und heißt ‚Angels'. Ich höre es mir gerade in Dauerschleife an und habe mich dabei an Valtor erinnert. Ich fand es irgendwie passen. Es ist recht spontan entstanden. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ist mein erstes Songfic. Kommis würden mich freuen.

Lg Verona-mira


End file.
